I will Always Love You
by SakuraSinger9
Summary: Amelia and Alice's relationship is found out by her parents and are pulled apart even though they love each other. Fem!America x Fem!England.


** Hey! this is a one shot I decided to write. I'm still working on The Life of Aimi but this is just a seperate one shot i thought of. **  
**I do not own anything!**

I held her close to me as we cried before we had to say good bye. "Please don't forget me" Alice said holding onto me with tears streaming her beautiful face. "Oh hon, I couldn't even if I tried" I said running my fingers through her pigtails. Alice was my best friend since we were little kids and she became my girlfriend sophomore year of high school. I always loved her but I didn't have enough courage to tell her until I heard from a mutual friend that she liked me too. Then I told Alice how I felt and we started going out. Of course we got in fights, and argued but we still loved each other regardless. We kept our relationship a secret, only a couple of friends knew about us but then her family found out and they flipped. They told us we could never see each other again and to make sure we didn't, they were moving back to England. They were taking my Alice away from me and there was nothing I could do about. I wasn't able to be her hero this time and now I'm holding her, crying with her and holding on to the love we built through these years.

We spent our last days together walking around places we've been to, did things we did on other dates we've had and shared our thoughts and plans when we see each other again. "I'm going to buy a big ass plane and fly over to England and save you" I said with determination. She laughed and mocked my idea, "Amelia, I highly doubt your parents would let you do that, plus do you even know how to get to England?"  
"Yeah… I think"  
"Oh love you're hopeless" She said kissing me on the cheek, "But that's one of the reason why I care for you so".  
I never saw anything wrong with our relationship. We did what other couples did the only difference is that we were both girls. My family was okay with the fact that we were together, yes they didn't like it but they still accepted us with open arms. Alice's family rejected us and made a big scene in my parents' living room, saying that it was disgusting and wrong and that we would burn in hell. I frowned as I saw Alice's eyes water and I stood up for what I believed in and I believed in us.

I still do even as now I stand hugging the one I love close as she is minutes away from being taken from me. "We'll make it babe, I know we will" I said hopeful, "I'll talk to you everyday, text you every night and blow kisses at you over Skype". She smiled through her tears, "I know you will love, I'll miss you still".  
"I know babe but you have to promise me one thing"  
"And what's that?" Alice asked with curiosity swimming in her emerald pools.  
"Promise you'll wait for me" I said looking into her eyes with love.  
Alice smiled, "Of course I will you big fool" she said as she leaned up to connect our lips in a sweet kiss. I forgot everything as our lips touched until we heard a honk from a distance.

"Come on Alice!" Alice's father, Mr. K, screamed from the driver's seat of the car. I forgot they came to my house for the final goodbye and now it came rushing back to me. I felt the tears prick the back of my eyes as I let go of Alice. She smiled sadly and kissed me goodbye and ran to the black Jaguar, closing the door behind her as she stepped into the car. They drove off, leaving a gust of gas and a broken heart behind. I felt like the wind felt my sadness as it moved in the direction of where Alice left. I turned around, ignoring the tears falling from my sky blue eyes and walked up the stairs to my front door as I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket. I took it out and saw it was a text from Alice; I opened it and felt brand new tears rushing from my eyes to the ground. Her text read:

_Dear love, please do not fret about me or about our love, I know our love will grow, the more we are apart. Right now we are apart and that is heart breaking and soul crushing but we will see each other again. Don't ever forget that I love you Amelia. I might not say it as much as you do to me but I truly do and my love will never fade. I will see you again but until then, let my love flow through you always and let it be known that I, Alice Kirkland, have found the person she will love forever. I love you Amelia, always and forever. _

I smiled, wiping the tears that magically appeared and held my phone close to my heart. I ran into my house and headed upstairs ignoring my family's calls to me. I closed my door and sat on my bed, picking up my phone and texted Alice back.

_Hey babe, I love you and I always will. When I c you again, I will hug and kiss you till you tell me to stop and even if you do I probably won't let you go. I promise you, I will marry you. We can have whatever wedding you want as long as it's me and you. I know you might laugh or roll your eyes at that but I'm serious, I can see myself married to you and I can't wait for that to be true. Until then I will keep you in my heart and mind always. Wait for me babe._

I pushed 'send' and laid back on my bed. I closed my eyes, tired from crying and tired of dealing with today, and fell asleep dreaming of the day I would have my Alice again.

**Please Review**


End file.
